A Peaceful Morning
by Pinkiriffic
Summary: So this is what happens when Harry forgets his glasses... Funny fic, HD. You will NOT regret this.


**One fine morning**

By _Pinkiriffic_

Note: H/D pairing, read before you judge.

Summary: This is what happens when Harry happens to forget his glasses...

* * *

Thus it begins…

-

'Wooooow!' A feminine voice gasped.

-

'Omigosh, that's Master Harry right?' The girls nodded.

-

'What's he doing without his glasses?'

-

'Kyaaah, who cares, he's even _hotter!_'

-

The girls sighed appreciatively at the sight.

-

Harry Potter was indeed without his all important frames, but that was put aside as he hurried towards the great hall for some much needed breakfast; having missed dinner the night before due to extended quidditch practice for the up and coming Slytherin match.

-

He had learned early on in the year that the female population of Hogwarts found him attractive, if his ever growing fan club was any indication. So it was with dread on his shoulders that he navigated the corridors in search of the elusive door of the hall.

-

'Kyaaaaa!' A few fifth years chorused as they rounded on their prey, one even daring to approach him directly

-

'Master Harry, I would like to inform you, on behalf of the HPFC (Harry Potter Fan Club),' The girl twirled her hair around her fingers, and continued, 'that you look absolutely wonderful today, without a doubt!'

-

Harry sweatdropped. All he could make out in front of him were a few blobs.

-

'Ah, listen, I have to go, but thanks,' Harry gave a forced smile as he rushed past them.

-

The girls swooned. One declared dramatically that it was the happiest day of her life, because Master Harry had talked in her prescence.

* * *

10 minutes later, a very flustered Harry made his way to the great hall. To his dismay, breakfast had already been cleared away. His stomach made it's protest known with a loud, insistent grumble.

-

An incredulous voice sounded behind him. 'Harry?'

-

He identified the blob as Hermione. 'Hermione! So good to see you!'

-

'... was that meant to be a pun?' Even a monkey would know that Harry's sight was a bit lacking at the moment.

-

'Hey, so that's where you were!' A hand clapped on his shoulder forced Harry to turn around. 'Whoa, where are your glasses?!'

-

Hermione repeated the previous question, dragging Ron, who was currently poking Harry, away from the aforementioned Savior of the Wizarding World. 'Where are your glasses?'

-

If Harry could see, he would realize both of them had their 'WTF?!' expressions on. But alas, our beloved hero could not, and replied with a blunt 'I don't know.'

-

_Duh._

-

'Anyway, if we don't hurry, we'll be late for Transfiguration.' Hermione stated knowledgably. 'I _would_ cast a spell so that you can have perfect eyesight, Harry, but the spell is unproven and some of the side effects are quite… nasty...'

-

'...'Mione, why do you even _know _a spell like that in the first place?!'

-

Tense pause as Hermione smirks and no one dares to question her further.

* * *

So it was, that Harry Potter floundered through an entire lesson of Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. People considered themselves blessed to not have been assigned a seat close to him. Even with Hermione's expert help, Harry had mis-transfigured roughly half the classroom, and almost some of his classmates.

-

There were elephants statues floating, giant mice glued to the ceiling and the beloved statue of Professor McGonagall's pet wolf Goliath brought back to life.

-

To best describe everyone's expression, only this would do. '0.o;;'

-

Yep, '0.o;;'

-

Seamus thought it would have been immensely funny to hand Harry a porcupine to transfigure. That resulted in a spray of deadly spikes in all directions, and a silently furious, green eyed boy covered in sharp quills.

-

When Harry turned to him, with murder evident in his eyes, Seamus finally knew what real fear was, for the first time in his life.

-

So it was, that when the bell _finally _rung, the classroom had never emptied out faster.

* * *

'We've got potions next...' Ron had a gloomy expression on his face as he trudged alongside his two best friends towards the dungeons.

-

Hermione guided Harry, who was covered with bruises from tripping over on top of the injuries that the porcupine had caused. 'Harry, are you sure you can handle this? If it was like this in Transfiguration with McGonagall cutting you some slack, Potions is going to be hell on earth!'

-

Harry couldn't think of a single legible excuse to miss Potions, and thus resigned himself to his fate. At least the fan girls weren't stalking him anymore. He successfully chased them away with his malicious aura.

-

And so it was, that when they were outside the dungeon classroom, Draco Malfoy, flanked by the silent Crabbe and Goyle, approached them.

-

'Back off, ferret!' Ron snarled immediately, a reflex to his presence.

-

Hermione sighed. 'Why don't you just leave us alone, or I'll hex you into the next century.'

-

Draco threw his hands up in mock despair. 'Tsk tsk, where are your manners?'

-

'The day when I show you respect, will be the day when you _earn _it.' Came the equally scathing reply from Hermione.

-

'Nevertheless, I'm not here to bother any of you,' He gave Ron and Hermione a dirty glance.

-

Draco took a couple of steps to stand in front of Harry.

-

'Your glasses,'

-

The entire class, who had been eavesdropping beforehand, gaped.

-

But no one could have predicted the words that came out of Draco's mouth next.

-

'You left them on my bedside dresser this morning.'

-

Fin.

-

A/N: EHEHEHEHE. There. I had this idea roaming around in my head for a while, and I though it was too good to pass up, so here it is! This will remain as a one shot unless you guys can provide me with some kind of idea as to where this can lead.. cause.. how am I supposed to continue this xD. I am so cruel to poor Harry, but it's only cause he's good fun.

Harry: WHAT?

Pinki: Nothing... haha... XD

Tell me what you think about it! Leave a review, and make this authoress very happy!


End file.
